


starlight

by laceratedPaladin



Series: amore sanguinem [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alcohol-induced Makeouts, F/M, Human Senketsu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceratedPaladin/pseuds/laceratedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight after fight, Ryuko would pummel, punch, kick, and headbutt, beating everyone she fought, barely breaking a sweat. But someone just had to break her streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight

Fight after fight, Ryuko would pummel, punch, kick, and headbutt, beating everyone she fought, barely breaking a sweat. But someone just had to break her streak.

He didn’t look like much of a fighter when Ryuko first saw him. He was slightly built, with tanned skin and jet black hair with red tips. His right eye was covered with a black eye patch, so she knew she would have an advantage fighting him on his right side. He looked to be around 6’1”, so his height would be a blessing and a curse in the ring.

“I won’t go easy on you just because of the eye patch, you know.” This was the first jab of the night; not a physical one, but a mental one. This was the game she played. If they could hold themselves in banter, they could manage in a fight.

“I didn’t expect you to, Matoi Ryuko.” A decent block. He should be an interesting fight.

Under normal circumstances she would be surprised that he knew her name, but she built a reputation for herself as one of Osaka’s best prize fighters.

Cracking both sets of knuckles, Ryuko got into her fighting stance, shifting her right foot forward and raising her hands to her face. He did the reverse; left foot forward and his hands didn’t even cover his face.

A quick smirk from both parties was the rest of the communication they needed before the fight began.  Ryuko made the first move, stepping close to him and going for an uppercut, but he blocked, crossing his arms under his neck before grabbing her arm with his right arm and twisting it.

“You advertise your attacks too much.”

“Tch, don’t criticize me!”

She moved her free arm to connect with his left cheek, knocking him down and to the right.

“How’s that for advertising?”

There was a bit of laughter from him before he spun around, sweeping her legs out from under her.

“Tell you what. You win, I buy you dinner. I lose, I buy you dinner. Does that sound fair?”

“We barely even met and you’re already trying to get in my pants, you pervert?!”

“Oh no, I just want to get to know you better. Fighting is one form of communication, but actual communication is another thing entirely. Osaka’s best fighter has to have some interesting stories.”

They both stood up and he extended his hand for a handshake, which she accepted.

“I’ll accept your offer, but don’t think you’re going to see me out of my clothing, Pervert!”

Another smirk from him before the fight resumed, but this time he was quicker than she was, connecting a right-leg roundhouse to the back of her head, knocking her down to the ground before doing a quick spin and pinning her there with his left leg.

“Fuck!”

“For the region’s best fighter, you’re letting an outsider win too easily, Matoi.”

“Shut it!”

She grabbed his leg with both of her hands, shifting it off of her as well as shifting him off balance and back onto the ground. He sat back up, but she was prepared for this- grabbing him from behind, she began to choke him out. She had this in the bag.

Or so she thought.

He just had to stand up. Damn his height.

Once he stood up, he adjusted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he leapt up slightly before falling backwards, slamming Ryuko onto the ground.

“I think that’s my match. So, I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, Pervert.”

Rather than treat him with whatever money she had saved up, she decided to take him to a bar, figuring that it would be cheap and quick. Standing at the bar, she ordered some imported beer for herself, and he just insisted upon a water.

“So, what’s your story, Pervert? Why get into the fighting business?”

“To fight you.”

She raised an eyebrow, not in shock, but in curiosity.

“To fight me? Why me?”

“Because you would be an interesting fight. Besides, I wanted to know your life story. A 20 year old in the fighting community for five years has to have some interesting reasons to become a fighter.”

“It was for my dad.”

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Was?”

“Yeah; the first few years I thought maybe using my skills would be able to help him stop being so absent in my life, to show that his daughter was taking responsibility for herself and that she was as much of an adult as him. But it didn’t work. So I fought for me afterwards. I decided I don’t need to prove myself to anyone, not outside the ring nor inside it.”

Both eyebrows raised and then lowered, and his gaze met hers, his crimson eyes looking into her silver ones.

“You proved yourself to the world, Ryuko. Maybe not the world, but all of Osaka. I saw the papers- people doubted you. But you kept fighting and proved you were strong, stronger than everyone here. And that’s respectable, if not commendable.”

She didn’t really know how to form a coherent response to this; nobody had ever said something to this effect to her. Sure, she had her fans, the ones that wanted autographs and said they loved her (she knew it was because of her looks, her manager said that when she started), but nobody had ever said she was respectable due to her fighting. During all of the conversation she had taken varying amounts of sips of the beer, ordering a few more. So maybe it was the alcohol talking (at least she blamed the alcohol; really it was her bad judgement), but damn did she want to kiss him.

And so she did.

He was caught off guard, of course; it’s not a punch anyone expects her to throw, but he was able to adjust, placing his left hand on her cheek, sliding it down to her neck and pulling her in closer to him, wanting her closeness. They stayed like this for a while, being closer than most would be, especially fighters. Then she broke it off.

“For someone I just kissed, I never got your name.”

“Senketsu.”

“Just Senketsu? Nothing else?”

“Just Senketsu.”

“Alright.”

“So what now?”

“Well, it’s my place or yours.”

“I thought you said I wouldn’t see you out of your clothing?”

She ran her hand on his chin, sweeping it away before leaning into him to whisper into his ear.

“See, this is why I call you Pervert; already thinking we’re going to fuck on the first date.”

“So this is a date?”

“It is now. Might as well treat me to a movie as well, so your place it is.”

“Do I have a say in this?”

She grinned at him before taking his hand and pulling him out of the bar.

“Not really.”

Surprisingly, he was okay with that.


End file.
